


"As it is in Heaven, So it Must be on Earth" **

by ceirdwenfc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Side of the Moon, Meta, Other, Sacrifice, Season 9, Speculation, spn meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceirdwenfc/pseuds/ceirdwenfc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will the Angels get back into Heaven?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"As it is in Heaven, So it Must be on Earth" **

This might jump around a bit, but please bear with me. There is a point to all of this babble.

There has been some talk and fan speculation that now that Metatron has expelled all of the angels from Heaven how will things be made right. I've heard many theories, and they do make a lot of sense.

For example, people have expressed that there are agents who are Winchester allies and now reside in each of the four realms: Heaven, Hell, Purgatory and Earth.

On Earth, of course, we have the Winchesters, Castiel and any other hunters or former angels they could recruit. There's been some speculation that Castiel will gather the fallen angels, creating an army and take Heaven back from Metatron. Is it possible to kill the scribe of G-d? I don't know. You would have thought that with what Naomi did to him, he would have been weakened, but that wasn't the case. He was well enough to escape his bonds and ambush her. (We still don't know if she's dead. If she somehow survived his assault, she was certainly cast out as well).

There's Benny in Purgatory. They've made his exit and burial a neon sign that he'll be coming back. We've also got some of the more sympathetic 'monsters' there as well. Lenore for one.

Hell proves a little more difficult. Presumably, Lucifer and Michael are in the cage and won't be let out by anyone down there. Not to mention that with their power they won't exactly be primed for _following_ another leader. There's Adam, but it's hard to know whose side he'll be on. Certainly, after the fuckery of Zachariah and the promises broken of seeing his mother again, Adam might not exactly be on the angels' side. On the other hand, he has no real loyalty to Sam and Dean either. They each have an unspoken jealousy of who had the better deal with Dad.

Another option in Hell that I've heard is Crowley. He didn't turn human since the spell wasn't completed, but there was something in his eyes; he's definitely had a change come over him. The question is will he stay changed? Will he have any kind of loyalty or attachment to Sam after their experience in the church? Hard to say. Although, Crowley has always looked out for number one, and the status quo is usually considered the better option.

In Heaven, we have all of the souls of the dead. Bobby, Rufus, Ash, Ellen, Jo, John, Mary, and countless others just of the folks that Sam and Dean knew. I'm not sure that I ascribe to this theory. For one thing, I think I'm with Dean: dead should stay dead. When we met Ash again, it also didn't seem as though he was affected by the angel politics. That may still be the case with Metatron in charge up there.

I'm also not sure what the Supernatural lore is as far as bringing back souls that have died and properly gone to Heaven. We haven't seen any come back other than in _Dark Side of the Moon_ , which is when the Winchesters were reunited with Ash at his Roadhouse.

Frankly, this _is_ a good theory and it wouldn't surprise me if the writers went this way.

But I was thinking.

The one thing that Supernatural does is that it does nothing by accident. 90% of the names have meaning, so when the Angel Joshua appeared in _Dark Side of the Moon_ , I took notice. Joshua in the Bible wasn't an angel, but he was extremely important in Exodus and of course the Book of Joshua. Some say that he very much like Jesus.  In _Hebrews_ , Jesus is called a better Joshua and early church elders stated that Joshua is considered a type of Jesus Christ (source: Wikipedia, Joshua).

Joshua was one of my favorite stories as a child. It also didn't hurt that in the famous movie version of The Ten Commandments, Joshua was played by John Derek, one of the handsomest men ever and who I was in love with. As I grew up watching the movie every spring, he made an impression.

In Exodus, with G-d's help, Moses led the children of Israel from slavery in Egypt. At Mount Sinai, he brings to them the Ten Commandments, which they have already broken by casting a golden calf. Moses destroys the tablets and returns to G-d again to receive His laws. When he returns from the mountain with them a second time, the Israelites accept them as their law, but are compelled  to wander the desert for forty years and this is to keep the idol worshippers out of the Holy Land.

Moses was told directly by G-d that he would look upon the Promised Land, but would never enter. _Joshua_ was chosen to lead them across the Jordan River into the land of milk and honey.

While Moses brought the slaves out of Egypt, Joshua was to lead them across the border.

This is what I was thinking of when I saw Supernatural's Angel Joshua tending the garden in _Dark Side of the Moon_ and Castiel's banishment from Heaven in _Sacrifice_.

Castiel is a soldier; with or without his divine powers, he is still that soldier. He's proved time and again that he has a military mind, a born leader; he was the head of his garrison after all. He is capable of leading an army to a victory without fear or hesitation.

However, will he have an army to lead?

There are still many question marks. Will the angels return to Earth as Castiel did? Or will they have no memory of their time as angels? Will they return as Anna did, with her soul becoming a newborn baby when she ripped out her grace? How do they get back into Heaven assuming that they can form this army?

Other speculation is that Castiel would lead the angels back to Heaven and then close the gates behind them, leaving him trapped on the other side and away from Dean.

I don't agree that this is what will happen.

If he leads the army to conquer Heaven and reclaim it in G-d's name, he will claim the victory but not be allowed to enter Heaven again. He rebelled too many times, but unlike Lucifer who was cast down to the world of Hell, he rebelled without hubris, with the bigger picture in his sights, with the greater good and always, always with G-d's commandments and G-d's word and an equal love for humanity in his heart, and as Moses was rewarded with long life and a promise for his descendants, so will Castiel be rewarded, but not with a place in Heaven.

The Angel Joshua will come from the Garden that he's tended, listening to G-d for so long, and understanding His ways, and accept the duty to lead the Angels back through the gates that Castiel no longer can enter.

I don't think that Joshua would have been cast out by Metatron. Metatron would probably consider him too old and of no consequence. He also has the direct ear of G-d. When Dean states that Joshua talks to G-d, he replies, "Mostly, he talks to me." That implies a trust that no other angel has, including Metatron. Remember Metatron was a scribe, a secretary if you will taking down G-d's dictation; Joshua had conversations with G-d, "gardener to gardener."

He also told the Winchesters, "It's more than he's intervened in a long time."

You know, like sending down the Ten Plagues, parting the Red Sea, handing down His law on two tablets, leading the Jews through the desert and providing food and shelter and protecting Joshua through battle into Canaan. That was a lot of intervention; the most I can think of actually since Noah, and they both have at their center  (G-d's Biblical intervention and Supernatural's stated intervention), a man named Joshua.

**Author's Note:**

> **(This title is a quote from Gabriel in Changing Channels. I used it to highlight my theory that as Prophet Joshua led the Israelites into the Promised Land, the Angel Joshua will lead his Angels back into Heaven.)


End file.
